joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldie Locks
Goldie Locks is the little girl of Goldie & Bear. Goldie's more important roles are Sesame Street and Pirates of the Caribbean parodies. In Mushu Street (Sesame Street) she played as Bob, while in Baley Street she played more important as Linda. She also played an important part in Carindale Street (Sesame Street), where she played as Maria. In The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean) and Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean), she played as Carina Smyth. In Goldie Locks of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean), she played as Captain Jack Sparrow, while in Beanstalk Jack of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean) and Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean) she played as Elizabeth Swann. Goldie & Bear is a co-joint member [[List of involved main co-joints of Pirates of the Caribbean as a parody base|claimed to have the most number of Pirates of the Caribbean parodies]] (40 parodies). She plays Gosalyn Mallard in Jiminywing Cricket and Darkwing Jiminy She is a duck. She plays Tagalong Rabbit in Hiro Hood She is a rabbit. She plays Lilo in Goldie & Bear (Lilo & Stitch) She is a little girl. She plays Wendy Darling in Kristoff Pan She plays Jade in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a Sofia's best friend. She plays Vampirina Hauntley in Goldie Locks (Vampirina) She is a vampire and a bat. She plays Alice in Goldie in Wonderland She is a little girl. She plays Bob in Mushu Street (Sesame Street) She plays Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) She is a little girl in Kansas. She plays Snow White in Goldie White and the Seven Characters She is a princess. She plays Cinderella in Goldierella She is a princess. She plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Goldie's Beginning She is a mermaid. She plays Belle in Beauty and the Alien She is a French maiden. She plays Princess Jasmine in Beanstalk Jackladdin She is a Arabian princess. She plays Maria in Carindale Street (Sesame Street) She plays Sarabi in The Prince King She is a female lion. She plays Nala in The Beanstalk King and The Beanstalk King II: Beanstalk Jack's Pride She is a female lion. She plays Pocahontas in Goldiehontas She is a Indian princess. She plays Mulan in Goldielan and Goldielan II She is a Chinese princess. She plays Princess Atta in A Beanstalk's Life She is an ant. She plays Princess Holly in Jack Bear & Goldie's Little Kingdom She is a fairy princess. She plays Chaca in The Robot Boy's New Groove, The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove and The Robot Boy's New School She is Tipo's sister. She plays Joy in Inside Out (HarryDR19 Style) She is a yellow emotion. She plays Princess Aurora in Sleeping Goldie She is a princess who goes to sleep. She plays Anastasia in Goldiestasia She plays Thumbelina in Goldielina She plays Carina Smyth in The Big Bad Wolf of the Caribbean and Vampirina Hauntley of the Caribbean She is a pirate. She plays Colette Tatou in Ratatouille (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female chef in Paris. She plays Vanessa Bloome in Frog Movie She is a human girl. She plays Coraline Jones in Goldie Locks (Coraline) She plays Tiana in The Princess and the Mice She is a princess in New Orleans. She plays Rapunzel in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style) She is a princess with long yellow hair. She plays Anna in Frozen (Brucemovies1 Style) She is an Arendelle princess. She plays Captain Jack Sparrow in Goldie Locks of the Caribbean She is a pirate She plays Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (brucemovies1 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Vixey in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy She is a female fox. She plays Anastasia Tremaine in Crystarella and Redrella She is a Cinderella's stepsister. She plays Poppy Peepleson in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) She is a Vampirina's best friend. She plays Elizabeth Swann in Pheobe Ravenson of the Caribbean She is a pirate. She plays Bridget in Lilo (Vampirina) She is a Vampirina's friend. She plays Annie in Little Space Kids She is a Leo's little sister. She plays Kai-Lan in Ni Hao, Goldie She plays Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Miles and Jack She plays Anne Marie in All Bears Go to Heaven She is a little girl. She plays Nancy Clancy in Fancy Goldie She is a French little girl. She plays Cindy Lou Who in How the Cricket Stole Christmas (1966) and How the Cricket Stole Christmas (2000) She is a little girl in Whoville. She plays Shanti in The Beanstalk Book She is a girl in Man Village. She plays Duchess in The Aristohumans (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female cat in Paris. She plays Perdita in 101 Humans (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female Dalmatian dog. She plays Maid Marian in Jack Hood She is a vixen. She plays Syrena in Edgar Peepleson of the Caribbean She is a pirate. She plays Lady Kluck in Miles Hood She is a chicken. She plays Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (brucemovies1 Style) She is a princess. She plays Jenny Foxworth in Lucky & Company She is a little girl. She plays Jessie in Space Story 2 She is a cowgirl. She plays Dora in Goldie the Explorer She plays Donna in Here Comes Beanstalk Jack She is a female rabbit. She plays Charity Bazaar in Histeria! (HarryDR19 Style) She plays Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street (HarryDR19 Style) She plays Linda in Baley Street She plays Grover in Amaya Street She plays Robyn Starling in Jiminy and Herman: The Movie and Pooh and Piglet: The Movie She plays Princess Fiona in Pooh (Shrek) She is a princess. She plays Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-It Jiminy and Wreck-It Jiminy 2: Jiminy Breaks the Internet She is a little girl in Sugar Rush. She plays Boo in Insects, Inc. Portrayals * In Alice and Pinocchio he is played by Alice. * In June And Snoopy he is played by June. * In Melody & Bambi he is played by Melody. * In Annie And Pudge he is played by Annie. * In JoJo & Dumbo he is played by JoJo the Clown. * In Marina And Kion he is played by Marina. * In Sofia & Patch he is played by Princess Sofia. * In Lulubelle and Roo she is played by Lulubelle. * In Vampirina and Oliver she is played by Vampirina Hauntley. * In D.W. and Edmond she is played by D.W. Read. * In Charity and Hathi Junior she is played by Charity Bazaar. * In Isabella and Simba she is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. * In Lilo & Stitch (Goldie & Bear) she is played by Lilo. * In Vivian & Toulouse she is played by Princess Vivian. * In Jenny and Tommy Pickles she is played by Jenny Foxworth. * In Rapunzel & Miles she is played by Rapunzel. * In Loretta and Miles and Loretta & Berlioz she is played by Loretta Callisto. * In Fifi And Leo she is played by Fifi. * In Anna & Elmo she is played by Anna. * In Wendy and Pablo she is played by Wendy Darling. * In Amber & Lucky she is played by Princess Amber.